Project Summary This pre-doctoral and postdoctoral training program will utilize a multidisciplinary approach to train diverse candidates in the study of broadly defined inequities in cardiovascular health and health care, based on factors such as race/ethnicity, sex/gender, socioeconomic status, geographical residence, sexual orientation and physical/mental disability. The program will prepare outstanding candidates for a successful research career that will ultimately help reduce health disparities. The T32 will draw faculty with diverse expertise and at various career stages from Emory (School of Public Health, School of Medicine and School of Nursing) and Morehouse School of Medicine. Criteria for trainee appointment to the T32 will include academic potential, previous experience, and research interest in health inequities. Our main source of pre-doctoral applicants will be PhD students in the School of Public Health. Postdoctoral fellows will be MDs from various backgrounds pursuing a research career in cardiovascular disease, or PhD graduates in epidemiology, nutrition, behavioral sciences, environmental sciences, health policy, or other relevant areas. Postdoctoral trainees will have the opportunity to obtain a MS in Clinical Research. The program will mentor trainees in multidisciplinary research teams, and prepare them as independent researchers and educators. A maximum of 4 pre-doctoral and 4 postdoctoral trainees will be in the program at any time point, each supported for an average of two years. Training will include multidisciplinary mentoring along with coursework, inter-departmental seminars, hands-on research, and career development. Training will emphasize